An electronic device refers to a device that executes a specific function according to a program installed therein, such as a home appliance, a digital diary, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), a video/audio device, a desktop/laptop PC, or a vehicle navigation system. Recently, various functions are incorporated in one electronic device, such as a mobile communication terminal. For example, in a mobile communication terminal among electronic devices appropriately sized to be carried, an entertainment function, such as a game, a multimedia function such as music/video reproduction, a communication and security function for mobile banking or the like, and functions such as scheduling management or electronic wallet are integrated in one electronic device in addition to an ordinary communication function.
The electronic devices are equipped with various modules in which, for example, a camera lens assembly capable of capturing a photograph or a video image (hereinafter, referred to as a “camera module” or a “'camera device”) is available. Recently, the camera device is also equipped in an electronic device referred to as a wearable device.
As discussed above, a camera device equipped in, for example, a portable or miniaturized electronic device or a wearable electronic device should have a structure having an opening on a surface of the electronic device so that the camera device is exposed on the surface of the electronic device. When the camera device is exposed on the surface of the electronic device, a transparent window may be provided on the opening of the electronic device so as to allow an image to be captured by the camera device while protecting the camera device equipped inside the electronic device.
When the camera device is equipped in the electronic device, the camera device is provided to be oriented in the same direction as the surface of the electronic device. That is, the surface and the window of the electronic device and the camera device are positioned in a direction perpendicular to a direction where an image is input to the camera device.
However, recent electronic devices have surfaces formed in various shapes, for example, a surface formed in a curved shape or a shape bent to have a predetermined angle. In addition, an electronic device miniaturized to be disposed on a human body, such as a wearable electronic device is ergonomically designed so as to allow the electronic device to be comfortably disposed on the human body.
As a result, the surface and the window of the electronic device and the camera device may be equipped at different angles.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a camera device and an electronic device which are equipped with a predetermined angle being formed therebetween according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating an angle of view (AOV) shape when the camera device and the electronic device have the predetermined angle therebetween according to the related art. FIG. 3 is a view illustrating a photograph internally reflected according to stray light introduced through a projection part when the camera device forms the predetermined angle with the electronic device according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, in the case of a camera device 11 provided in an electronic device, such as a watch type wearable device, the camera device 11 may be equipped such that an image may be introduced through an inclined surface of the electronic device.
The camera device 11 may be mounted on an inner surface of the electronic device to have a predetermined angle with respect to the surface of the electronic device as described above. On the surface of the electronic device, a camera window 12 may be mounted so as to allow an image to fall on the camera device 11 while protecting the camera device 11.
The camera window 12 may be provided to form a surface coplanar with the surface of the electronic device. Accordingly, the camera device 11 equipped inside the electronic device may form a predetermined angle with the surface of the camera window 12 rather than being parallel to the surface of the camera window 12. On the camera window 12, a projection part 12a having a predetermined shape, for example, a circular shape or a rectangular shape so as to allow an image to be input to the lens of the camera device 11.
As the camera device 11 and the camera window 12 are provided to be inclined to each other, the distance therebetween is varied and hence, an AOV is varied depending on the positions of the camera device and the camera window.
Specifically, assuming that the AOV of the camera device 11 is divided into three portions, i.e., a portion A, a portion B, and a portion C depending on the positions thereof, the portion A is positioned adjacent to the camera device 11 and the portion C is positioned at the furthermost positioned compared to the portions A and B. As a mounting angle occurs between the camera device 11 and the camera window 12, the AOV shape of the camera device 11 may be formed in a trapezoidal profile (see FIG. 2). For example, when the resolution of the camera device 11 is 1280×1080, the AOV may be formed in a truncated pyramid shape in a ratio of 16:9 when viewed from the front side. However, transparent window 12a may be formed in a rectangular or circular shape without considering the AOV occurring according to the mounting angle of the camera device 11.
When the transparent window 12a is formed in a rectangular shape on the camera window 12, i.e., in a rectangular shape with reference to the position of the portion C, the transparent window 12a is formed largely at the position of the portion A compared to the practical AOV. Accordingly, stray light may be introduced into the lens of the camera device 11 from a light source positioned outside the AOV of the camera device 12. The stray light introduced into the lens of the camera device 11 may internal reflect and result in a flare phenomenon as shown in FIG. 3.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.